Streaming media devices are used to stream content onto a receiving device. In some examples, a streaming media device may be plugged or coupled into a connector on a receiving device. Then, a device executing an application may provide video and/or audio content to the media streaming device, which is then provided to the receiving device for rendering. However, designing a media streaming device that provides good performance while being simple to install and use is a difficult and challenging task.